Switching Around
by Smilery
Summary: Team Rocket come out with yet another wacky invention but this time it affects Ash, Max and Brock too. Problems soon arise as Ash goes crazy and James becomes a smarty and so on.
1. Team Rocket's M&M

**Title: Switching Around  
**

**Chapter 1: Team Rocket's "M&M" **

**Rating: PG13**

"Awww…. not fried eggs and berries again!" Ash grumbled. For the past three days, Ash and gang had been eating nothing but fried eggs and fruits.

"It's not anyone's fault. We were in the Dewford forests for the last two days. What can you expect to eat when we are low on supplies?" Brock exclaimed, not surprised at his friends behavior. "Well it should change soon Ash. We are heading for town today afternoon for a quick restocking session."

"Yeah! Another gym battle with Brawly. I'm going to win. I'm going to win," said Ash with much excitement in his voice. Soon, everyone began to pack. May and Max washed the dishes and tidied the campsite. Brock packed all their belongings respectively while Ash and Pikachu performed their last minute warm-up for their spectacular battle much later. Then they headed for town.

Suddenly, a couple familiar voices rang out:

"Lost in the woods, prepare for trouble,"

"Hand over the goods, and make it double,"

"To protect the world for devastation,"

"To unite all people from every nation,"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To stand and reach for the stars above,"

(A loud explosion followed)

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

(Wobbuffet suddenly appeared and landed on Meowth)

"Wobbuffet!"

Ash, May, Max and Brock shouted in unison, " Team Rocket.". "No point calling our team name, just hand over Pikachu or we will take it ourselves." Meowth smirked as it said. As usually Ash did not give in and commanded Pikachu to shock Team rocket with a Thunderbolt attack. Jessie, with a mighty kick, sent Wobbuffet towards the Thunderbolt, which was countered back to Pikachu. James whipped out a control box and pressed the red start button. "Boom!" a loud explosion followed and a medium-size tank with a laser gun, pointed at them. On the front of the tank spelled "M&M".

"I did not know Team Rocket gave out chocolates. Is it your Golden Anniversary today?" shouted Max, who was restrained by May from jumping at the machine.

"No, you twerp! It isn't a chocolate machine! It's a "M&M" machine," shouted Jessie. " I wish it was a real "M&M" vending machine. I sssssooooo hungry," growled James and his stomach." "Well, enough chat! This is our Mind Machine or M&M in short form. It helps us control all pokemon," laughed Jessie rather evilly. "What! It's impossible," replied Ash. "Our machine uses the most advance technology. Brain controlling waves are concentrated into a beam and when it hits a pokemon, we can control it. Since your pokemon is ours for the taking, we decided to tell you." "It's just like using Drowzee's hypnosis." Brock said, totally horrified.

"I saw one just last week at the Dewford's garbage sale center. Oooohhh, now I see. You bought the Do-It-Yourself controlling fierce pets kit. It is made from spare parts of home appliances and toys," said Brock amusingly.

"I told you it was not a good idea. We should have bought the real one. The newest is the Version 1.01" said James remorsefully. "Well, we will make full use of it now!" Jessie screamed into his ear. "But…" (A hammer landed on his head)"A…ye ya…i cap…tainnnn!"

Then James flipped on a switch and the machine started to roar out loud. Soon, the laser gun emitted out purplish beams. Pikachu used agility to avoid all the beams but Team Rocket made a comeback with their electric-absorbing metal trap that trapped Pikachu. Before anything could be done, Pikachu was mind controlled. "Ha! Ha! Ha! We got ourselves a Pikachu! Pika! Pika! Chu! Chu! Chu!" laughed Jessie, James and Meowth. They were doing a victory dance. Ash shouted, "Give me back my Pikachu!" Team Rocket stuck out their tongue as usual and released Pikachu who they commanded to shocked Ash and gang with a Thunder attack. Spirits not dampen, Ash called out Corphish and asked it to use Bubblebeam. Again, Wobbuffet was pushed into place to counter the attack. As the battle raged on, more pokemon were called out to help and some were mind controlled.

Now Team Rocket had Pikachu, Torchic and Lotad (which kept on spraying water at them and refused to follow orders). It looked as if Team Rocket was about to win, however, Corphish turned the tables.

Suddenly, Corphish's Crabhammer hit the "M&M" machine and caused it to explode with the force of a bomb, sending everyone except May and Meowth and the other pokemon (except Wobbuffet) towards the center of the machine. Everyone there was hit with an electrical shock causing another explosion that delivering shocks to everyone in the vicinity. All pokemon regained their normal status. Not wanting to admit defeat, Jessie and James sent out Seviper and Cacnea respectively. Poison tail and Pin missile were used causing Pikachu, Lotad, Torchic and Corphish to be sent flying back. Recovering quickly from the blows, Corphish madly used a full force Guillotine and sent Team Rocket flying into the air with a "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Is everyone one alright," said Max rather shyly. Ash, May and Brock looked to see Max clinging on to his backpack and talking to himself. Puzzled, they asked him, "Are you alright Max?" and May touched his forehead. Max recoiled at the touch and nodded his head. Relieved at his answer, they strolled into town ten minutes later.

They first entered the Pokemon center to heal their pokemon from the previous fight with Team Rocket. Usually Brock would go crazy and act goofy and Ash had to pull him away by tugging his ear. However, this time it was Ash who went crazy over Nurse Joy. With saliva dripping from his mouth and a love-crazy look in his eyes he said, "Nurse Joy! Oh my heart beats for you! What a beauty! I love you with my whole heart. May I be your steady boyfriend?" At that remark, May turned around and saw Ash acting goofy. She again stepped up and asked Ash if he was all right and received the same answer just now, when she asked Max. .

Turning around, she saw Brock fondling over bottles of pokemon food. He was trying to deicide, which was the best one to feed the pokemon. He looked puzzled and indecisive. May kindly approached him to help, which in turn created more trouble. Brock kept choosing one and then switched to another. In the end, he pulled his hair and grunted in agony. In frustration May yelled, "Why can't you be more decisive and not be swayed by opinions." and she walked away very furiously.

"This is turning out to be a daymare. I thought we only have nightmares at night!" May thought. "Why in one day do you have to encounter so many mood swings by people who are usually stagnant in their character? I hope is just a one day affair."

Well, she was wrong…

Coming Up: In the next chapter, Team Rocket experiences some very odd situations and finally they pleased Giovanni with Pikachu? Stay tuned for the next chapter: Prepare for trouble, Correcting it on the double.

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please send in your comments on this first chapter of the story. I need pointers to improve my story and it's future chapters. All comments welcomed.


	2. Preparing for trouble, Correcting it on ...

**Title: Switching Around  
**

**Chapter 2: Preparing for trouble, Correcting it on the double **

**Rating for Story: PG13**

**Rating for this chapter: PG **

**Last chapter:** Everyone (not May and Meowth) except the pokemon, excluding Wobbuffet, got a shock of Team Rocket's Mind Machine. This caused them to act weird.

Now for the story….

Jessie, James and Meowth lay in a messy heap. The warm amber sun was peeking through the treetops. All was quiet…. " AAAAHHHH! Get off of me!", well not to quiet. Meowth was screaming at the top of his lungs into Jessie's ear. Surprisingly, Jessie did not overreact as usual but remain peaceful. James was nowhere to be seen. " Jessie wake up! Wake up!" Meowth screamed once again. Jessie opened her eyes and yawned, " What time is it and where is James anyway?" Suddenly, a loud noise pierced the air and the vegetation around the area was vibrating madly. Meowth was pale white while Jessie was strangely calm and was also humming her favourite song. Meowth shrieked and hid behind a bush. Jessie walked up to the "thing" and nicely said, " Hello Mr. Monster, may I play with you Huh? Pretty please with sugar and butter on it?" However, the "monster" turned out to be James who apparently was carrying a pokeball and a carton full of instant noodles. Astonished, Meowth mouth dropped in surprised. Jessie shouted, " Yum! Yum! Mommy, I want some!" James swiftly served Jessie wit two bowls of piping hot vegetable flavored instant noodles. Meowth quickly joined in and his hunger was satisfied.

Soon, they were on their way to the Team Rocket Headquarters to renew their registration. Upon arrival they were ushered in to Giovanni's private room. " Why you imbeciles, haven't you brought me any good pokemon? None in fact! You should be ashamed of be Team Rocket members. Guards, take them to the prison cell for punishment! Maybe they will learn something." In a flash, James withstands the two Guards and knocks them cold. " Wow! James never does that. I didn't know he was into martial arts." " I will give you a powerful pokemon if you settle our debts." James bellowed as he clenched his knuckles. Not surprising, Giovanni agreed. The Pokemon that James gave was Pikachu? Meowth had almost fainted with shock. How could James have managed this feat if the had always failed to do so. He turned to Jessie who was playing hopscotch with Giovanni? This was sure getting weird.

In another part of the pokemon world, Ash, May, Max and Brock were heading for the Dewford Gym to have a rematch with Brawly. Along the way, May was technically the "nursemaid". She helped Max overcome his fear of hotdog with mustard, pulled Ash away from many girls and encouraged Brock that nectar was more suited for Beautifly than Torchic. Pikachu was tagging right behind. Pikachu! Finally, they reached the Dewford Gym, which was located right next to the beach. Where there is a beach, there will be people in beach clothes. May took a whole ten minutes just to secure Ash to the right track. It was no easy task- Max was clinging onto her for his life while Ash kept charging towards the people. Finally, the semi-ordeal was over and they trooped to the Gym while May gave strict orders. " Why can't we spent time at the beach!" Ash whined loudly. Max jumped in fright and ran behind a coconut tree. Suddenly May huffed and in anger said, " We have no time for admiring the people here! GET OVER HER NOW ASH!" In no time they arrived at the Dewford Gym.

As they walked towards the door, it opened and Brawly appeared. "Have been expecting you Ash and company. Rematch it is." Soon, they were in a heated battle. Ash's Pikachu had defeated Machop and was now halfway in duel with Hariyama.

"Pikachu Thunder NOW!" Ash bellowed in excitement.

"Hariyama Whirlwind" Brawly counted.

Pikachu was blown of course but strike back with Thunderbolt, which paralyzed Hariyama. Pikachu quickly used Iron Tail as a finishing move. However, Hariyama used a Knock Back and Pikachu tumbled onto the floor. Hariyama resume its battle position while Pikachu panted tiredly. Hariyama plodded over and Brawly shouted, " Arm Thrust". Hariyama swooped down.

BOOM!

Hariyama had stumbled. It had crashed onto the floor and fainted.

" The winner goes to Ash Ketchum!" the judge voice rang. Max and Brock burst into tears. Everybody spun around to see the commotion. Max had panicked due to the noise and Brock fainted with joy. May had a tough time waking both of them and calming them down. Brawly went over to Ash and congratulated him and presented him with the Knuckle Badge. " Ash as a reward for working so hard what would like?" Brawly asked kindly. " That!" Ash replied as he pointed to a group of girls' sun tanning. Ashes quickly dashed out of the Gym and proceeded to introduce himself to the girls. He proudly waved his Knuckle Badge to them. Like a swarm of locust, they rushed to him. Ash opened his arms in invitation. The throng of girls dashed forward and Ash closed his eyes. After a while he felt something was amiss-no kiss. He peeked and discovered they were hugging Pikachu. Ash nearly fainted with grief. (Guess who gets such a response?)

Night approached and the team stayed at the Pokemon Center to heal and recover the strength of Pikachu. May stayed awake and pondered over the day's happenings. "What to happening to my friends? Are they in any mental or physical harm?" May worriedly thought. After all she was the only sane one now.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay for this chapter. Thank you to eeveekitty85 for the great review.

Coming up: For Batter or Worse. James mysterious cheers Giovanni and the Team Rocket trio is glorified. The conditions of Ash, Max and Brock worsen and May is thoroughly petrified with fear.


	3. For Batter or Worse

**Title: Switching Around**

**Chapter 3: For Batter or Worse**

**Rating: PG13**

**Rating for this chapter: PG13**

Last chapter: James brought Giovanni a Pikachu and it delighted Giovanni. Ash won the battle against Brawly and earned himself a Knuckle Badge.

Now for the story …

"James you lazy brat where are you now!" roared Giovanni in fury. He yelled a few times and was infuriates even more. Suddenly, out of the blue, James appeared. "Sometimes I wonder if I am the head of Team Rocket anymore." James strolled in as if he was a superstar. "Called me? Mr. Old Man!" said James haughtily. Giovanni decided to keep his temper down. He scanned the room and realised that Jessie and Meowth were not in the vicinity. James could sense Giovanni's uncertainty and replied, "Those meddling fools are in the Team Rocket kitchen doing my bidding." Just then, Jessie arrived with a pile of hotcakes and fried chicken. She was humming the Barney song:

(I love you. You love me. We are a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too?")

Jessie bent forward and gave a kiss on Giovanni's cheek and sweetly greeted him a "Good Morning." "Mummy made some niccceeey wiccccceey pancakes and chicken for a god boy! Open up the hatchet." Jessie force fed Giovanni as if she were his mother. Giovanni chocked on his food and coughed. Jessie flushed his mouth with water after that. Meanwhile Meowth was full of anxiety. Jessie acted as if Giovanni was her husband. Husband! "Something is awfully wrong here and why is James laughing loudly." Meowth thought to himself quietly.

Meowth's burning question was answered. Giovanni jumped up and down. "This is the best pancakes and fried chicken I have ever tasted in my entire life." James had obviously done something to the food. Meowth recalled the situation. Suddenly, he discovered the answer. James had sneaked it a packet of substance into the batter of the pancakes and fried chicken. He saw James standing there triumphantly, grinning. He said, "I shall be the ruler of Team Rocket and the world!"

"How can you be a ruler if you are less than 2 meters?" questions Jessie who frantically tried to stretch James.

Things are not looking good for the "twerpy" gang too. Ash got another hormonal shock that caused him to be attracted to both genders, but still mostly girls. Along the way to Mauville City, every second was heaven for Ash. He was constantly drooling at girls clad in swimsuits. The problem was they were at sea and Ash wanted to jump ship to be with his "dream" mate. May had a very very hard time trying to wretch Ash from the side of the Mr. Britney's boat while tending to Max's wails of terrors and Brock's constant confusion. Suddenly rain poured and thunder roared. "This is going to be a tough day." May thought aloud. "It's raining cats and dogs out there."

Here is the new problem: Max's phobia with words. This is quite literal. Upon hearing May's sentence he ran behind the steering wheel and refused to come out when May assured him it was just an expression that meant heavy rain. However no amount of coxing could bring Max to his senses. May was getting really fed up with Max's behavior so she shouted, "KEEP QUIET YOU BUGGING STUPID ANNOYING LITTLE IMP!" (Well this is the first May shouted, so it has to be in capitals.)

Finally after an afternoon with an enraged May and a weeping Max, they arrived in Slateport City. Ash immediately wanted to challenge the Gym Leader, there was none. However, he noticed a cool looking sign with flashy words on it. It read, "Trainers far and wide, come and enjoy the newest sensation in town. The Battle Tent! Registrations available at the Pokemon Centre." Ash rushed all the way to the Pokemon Centre with a disgruntled May, a crying Max and a howling Brock clinging onto his shirt for support.

At the Pokemon Centre, Ash started to drool – Nurse Joy. "Welcome to the Slateport Pokemon Centre. Should I do a thorough examination on your Pokemon or are you interested in the Battle Tent competitions?" Ash as usual (due to his condition) was drooling al over the counter. May stepped up, pulled his ear and sternly replied, "This nincompoop is here to apply for tomorrow's Battle Tent competition. His name (May stressed the words with anger) is Ash Ketchum from Pellet Town." Nurse Joy looked stunned and handed May Ash's identification and pass. "Thank you and have a nice day!" Nurse Joy around and heaved a sign of relief. Suddenly a sack was tossed over her head and she blacked out…

May hauled the three troublesome brats (as she called now) to a restaurant. After a meal without much trouble, they headed to the Oceanic Museum where they decided to visit Captain Stern to hand over the Devon Goods Mr. Stone, the Devon Corporation Head, had entrusted them. Surprisingly, they found a crowd outside the Oceanic Museum where Max began to whine. May shouted, "Shut up for once! Can't you see that other people enjoying their visit to the Museum except for you so keep that yap shut or else!" Max quieted down. Minutes passed and May was getting intolerant, so she decided to see who was holding up the queue. To her amazement, it was Team Aqua. She could see the Grunts creating a line from the entrance of the Museum. May ponder at what could be happening but her intuition told her it was nothing pretty…

A/N:Thank you eeveekitty85 for those wonderful reviews. I hope more people will press the "Submit Review" button.

Next chapter: Revenge of the Aquas and Magmas

The gang meets both Team Aqua and Team Magma at the same time. What will happen to the Battle Tent Contest with the registration Officer, Nurse Joy, gone? Where has she been to and what happen to her? Find out in the next episode!


End file.
